


Under the Influence

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Season's over," TJ says as he uses the towel to seal off the crack at the bottom of the door. "It's Friday afternoon. I know you don't have anything major due next week. We," he pulls out the papers and lighter with a flourish, "are getting baked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dine/gifts).



> Snippet for Dine for the prompt, "Jonny and TJ, the college years."

TJ knocks on Jonny's door on Friday afternoon, just when he knows Jonny is going to be waking up from a nap, cranky and kind of suggestible, and Jonny's roommate is going to be out because he was dumb enough to sign up for some kind of Friday afternoon lab.

Jonny yanks open the door with a surly glare. "What?"

TJ holds up the plastic bag so Jonny can see the gift TJ comes bearing. It's good shit; TJ's dealer is legit. He has papers and a lighter in his pocket. Easier with a bong, but Jonny likes to pretend he's too responsible to smoke up and won't keep one in his room. Roommate might have one. Huh. Maybe TJ should have gotten to know the roommate better.

Jonny groans.

TJ pushes his way past him and leaves Jonny to lock the door while TJ grabs a towel from Jonny's closet.

"Season's over," TJ says as he uses the towel to seal off the crack at the bottom of the door. "It's Friday afternoon. I know you don't have anything major due next week. We," he pulls out the papers and lighter with a flourish, "are getting baked."

Jonny sinks down next to TJ on the floor. "Can't we just get drunk like everyone else?"

TJ elbows him. "We can do that later." He rolls a couple of joints. If they don't smoke it all right away, they'll have some for later.

TJ lights the joint and takes the first hit. He passes it over to Jonny, who takes an expert hit and holds the smoke in his lungs. He can hold it longer than TJ, competitive freak. They pass the joint back and forth until it's almost burnt down.

Jonny is already turning toward him when TJ sits up on his knees so he can lean over Jonny and breathe the smoke of the last hit into his mouth. Jonny fumbles at his hand, still so responsible even when he's high, making sure they don't burn down the whole dorm.

They break apart to breathe, and then Jonny pulls at TJ and kisses him. This is the part TJ loves, when Jonny's all trying to be aggressive, but the pot makes him all slowed down and fascinated with what it feels like to touch and be touched. Jonny's pretty good about that anyway, doesn't need any encouragement to pile onto TJ's lap or throw an arm around him. It's better like this, time all syrupy slow and just the two of them behind a locked door.

Jonny pushes TJ down onto his back on the floor and lies on top of him. They make out, and TJ runs his hands up the back of Jonny's shirt and down into his pants. Jonny squirms against him, and it takes them forever to get undressed, both of them stopping to touch and lick all the skin there is to touch and lick.

Jonny pushes him down again after they're naked, which is awesome, except that after a while the carpet under his back is too scratchy and distracting, and then they climb onto Jonny's bed, and that's better, soft sheets under TJ's back and Jonny on his front.

TJ never gets his dick sucked when they smoke up first; Jonny gets too distracted by touching to put his mouth on TJ's dick. It doesn't really matter. It's still so fucking good, and it takes forever to come, which just means they get to enjoy it longer. Jonny gets frustrated at the end, but not a lot, not like he does on the ice or anything. Just a little annoyed, his face going all creased and frowny, and TJ runs his hands over Jonny's forehead, trying to smooth out the wrinkles.

Jonny's eyes cross when he tries to see what TJ's doing, and that's pretty funny.

Jonny scowls at him, but the scowl disappears fast when TJ comes. Then Jonny just looks determined, and TJ kisses him and kisses him and kisses him until Jonny screws up his face in a really stupid way and finally comes.

Jonny pulls away too soon, and doesn't stop even when TJ tries to hold him there.

"What are you doing?"

Jonny says, "Opening the window," like that's a perfectly reasonable thing to be doing after they just hooked up.

"Why?"

"It smells like pot and come in here." Jonny gets back into bed, and TJ turns his face into his chest. The sex smell is there, but the pot isn't really clinging to his skin.

"So?" They're good smells.

"So," Jonny mocks, "Dave's going to be back from lab in, like, an hour. Do you want him to walk in and smell that?"

TJ doesn't really care, but if Jonny wants to keep believing no one knows what they've been doing all year, let him. He'll probably still be in Jonny's bed when the roommate comes home anyway.


End file.
